


Breathe

by AdorableDoom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers for Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: He can finally breathe again.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Kudos: 48





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Rise of Skywalker. First fic of the new decade! Also: I wrote this on the notes app on my phone so if there’s any mistakes please let me know!

Poe doesn’t breathe until they crash together and their arms lock around each other in a kind of desperate and grateful relief.  
Here.  
Here.  
Alive.  
They’re here.  
They’re alive.  
They’re in his arms.  
Celebration will come later. So will mourning. And grief so awful he doubts there are even words to describe it. Even now the loss of Leia and Snap and so many others (too many, Force so many) burns white hot and terrible in his chest. Finn is crying, so is Rey. He thinks he might be too. It makes them hold each other tighter.  
They’re here.  
They’re alive.  
They’re here and he loves them more than he ever thought he could love anything.  
They’re here in his arms.  
And he can finally breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> The Finn/Poe/Rey hug made my crops flourish and cleared my skin.


End file.
